From A Sea of Lies Comes Something Wonderful
by Jasamfan
Summary: A story about Jason and Sam (Jasam) about what could happen between them whether its love or just an amazing friendship
1. Default Chapter

From A Sea of Lies Comes Something Wonderful

Disclaimer: don't own want Jason thought  
Jasam Fan Fiction  
  
Prologue  
  
The truth is finally out and Jason can go free. He is no longer forced to deal with me. I walk down the stairs of his penthouse. I put the bag on the couch and take one last look around.  
  
The door opens and I turn to see Jason walking in. He sees me and says, "What are you doing?"  
  
I answer quickly saying that he free and I turn to leave when he says, "Sam."  
  
I turn around and ask him what  
  
"Don't go."  
  
I look at him my heart beating so fast I think its going to leap out of my chest, "Why?" I ask hoping that its not just because he feels he has to take care of me.  
"  
  
"Because I don't want you to leave and I still want to raise the baby with you."

Disclaimer Don't know GH or people in it but wished i owned jason  
From A Sea of Lies Comes Something Wonderful  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"But why do you want that?"  
  
Jason takes the bag and runs up the stair not saying another word "JASON, JASON BRING MY BAG BACK DOWN HERE!" I throw my hands up in the arm, this man did not like talking and he doesn't listen either my god.  
  
I go up the stairs to find him. I walk into what was my room and found the bag on my bed but no Jason. "JASON!" I scream one last time but still no answer. I walk out of the room and walk down the hall to his bedroom. I have never been there before because I felt I should not totally invade his life. I open the door to see him sitting in a chair staring out the window. "Jason?" I said softly.  
  
When he still didn't answer a minute later, I walker over to his chair and put my hand on his arm. I felt his skin tense and then him pull away. "Just stay Sam, please."  
  
I looked in his eyes and his crystal blue eyes are like keys to his heart. I saw fear and sadness in his eyes. "Jason, me staying here not good for you, you can see the baby all the time and the baby will love her uncle Jason."  
  
I turn to leave when I feel him grab my hand and stop me. "Why isn't it good for me?" I turn to see him staring at me waiting for an answer and I don't have one, at least not a good one.  
  
"It just is." I try to pull may hand out but he holds on tighter. "Not good enough" He says.  
  
He stands up and pulls me to sit on the bed which is the only other thing to sit on in the room. 'Sam, you leaving here is good for the baby, I can help you raise this baby and you said yourself it was a good idea."  
  
"But that was before Jason."  
  
Jason ignored me and kept saying, "You need help and I already love this baby.'  
  
"Jason, but everyone knows that she Sonny's daughter, not yours."  
  
Jason drops my hand then and puts his hand on my swollen belly. "DNA doesn't matter and I don't want to take Sonny place. All I want to do is be the baby Uncle Jason as you put it, but I want to take care of you and her."  
  
I put my hand over his, "Jason, you can have a family of your own with the woman you love."  
  
He tries to remove his arm but I hold his hand over my belly and Lila, "No, I can't" I wanted to ask him why but I felt how tense he was so I dropped it.  
  
"Jason, I want to ask you something."   
  
"Ok, go ahead"  
  
I don't know how to start this so I just go with blunt, "Do you mind if I still name the baby Lila, even though everyone knows the baby Sonny's and not yours. I really want to name the baby Lila because it means a lot to you and after all you have done for me I want you to have this. I understand if you don't want me too now."  
  
Jason removes his hand from my belly. The next thing I knew he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into his arms. My head lands against his hard chest and wraps his arms around my expended body. "Sam, you have no idea how much it means to me for the baby to be named after my grandmother. I know the baby isn't my daughter but I love her like she is my own and would be honored if the baby was named after my grandmother."  
  
I lean myself deeper into his arms, I felt so safe in his arms and so protective. "Jas, everything will be so messed up if I stay, the baby will be confused between you and Sonny, Carly won't like it which I completely understand because I would be living so closed to Sonny and what about your life you love Courtney and if I stay you will lose her for good."  
  
Jason pulls me back and looks into my eyes, "I loved Courtney and part of me always will, but we are over. Love is too hard to handle, but loving a child is the only pure love that you can give and receive. I love baby Lila with my whole heart and hopefully she will love me as well. I don't want to be in love with anyone anymore. It's much easier not to be in love."  
  
I see the hurt in his eyes, I take a deep breath and then say, "I'll stay Jason, but on two conditions."  
  
He looked at me crossed eyed, "What is the conditions?"  
  
"That you don't give up on love because you deserve love with whoever it is you choose even if it's not Courtney and if you change your mind about Lila and I living here you will tell me."  
  
Jason smiles at me, and then pulls me back into his arms, "Thank you Sam. I will meet you're two conditions, but I don't think either of them will be worried about."  
  
I start to laugh, "Life full of surprises and you never know what could happen. Hey maybe if its not your ex wife Courtney, maybe it's the other ex Brenda you never know." I say jokingly.  
  
Jason just starts laughing, "No way, no how, not ever, Brenda and I would never happen. I only married her to help her and to help Sonny. It wasn't love or anything close too it."  
  
"Only you, Jason only you" I say laughing. "You do anything for Sonny that's why you doing this isn't it?"   
  
Jason stops laughing completely, "No, I am doing this for the baby and you, not Sonny."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He smiles again, "Yes really, for right now the baby and you are the most important people to me and that's the way it should be."  
  
I pull myself away from him, "That's true for the baby, but I don't mean anything to you, not a thing and that's ok."  
  
Jason gets up and storms out but before you goes he says, "You don't know what I feel. You don't know a damn thing about it." And he slams the door as he went.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

From A Sea Of Lies Comes Something Wonderful

Disclaimer: Don't own GH if I did I would put Jason on a hell of a lot more.

This chapter going to be also done in Jason Point of View for a little bit when he alone without Sam around. Thanks

Chapter Two

I was just sitting on Jason bed not knowing what to think. Maybe I was too hard on Jason by saying he I wasn't important to him just the baby, but that's what I feel. Maybe that's what I want to feel. It's easier to think he doesn't care about me then if he does because then I have to figure out my feelings for Jason and I don't think I can handle that right now.

I am so used to not letting anyone help me, doing everything for Danny and myself on my own, but now that Jason around I don't feel like I have too. Jason is so good to me, Danny and especially baby Lila. He would do anything in the world for the baby. He loves Lila like she is his own child. No matter what I have done or possibly could do would change that, at least I hope that. I want Jason to be in her life always and I hope he in my life always.

The big question is what do I want him in my life as.

That something I have to think about but right now I have to write Jason a letter explaining how much he means to me.

Jason point of view from now till I say till when I say Sam's point of view again. Thanks

I jump on my bike after storming out of the penthouse. I need to think because if I go back in there right now I will say something I regret. I can't believe same thinks she isn't important to me. If she only knew how important to me she has become.

When this all started all I said I wanted was to protect Michael and Morgan family, but that isn't true from the start I wanted to protect Sam and her baby as well. I may not have always liked her, but I knew deep down she was good when she wouldn't take the money I tried to give her to leave Sonny.

After finding out all she did for her brother just made me feelings for her get more messed up then they already are. I wish I didn't care about her, I wish I was that stone wall everyone seems to think I am. Sam once asked me to talk to her about my feelings, but how can I do that when I don't even know them myself.

After everything happen with Courtney I thought I could get over all my feelings and just never let them out again. I got over Courtney I loved her, and I will always love her in some sense of the word, but I'm not in love with her anyway. I want her happy and if that is with Jax then so be it. I just don't know what I want anymore.

It was easier when all I had to do was protect Sam and the baby, but each day that passes I love that baby more and more. After losing Michael and my baby with Courtney I figured I never get a chance to be anyone dad biological or not. After taking care of Michael those first months of his life, all I have wanted was to be a father. I know the baby father is Sonny, not me but I want the baby to have two parents in the house that love her and I think Sam and I could do that.

Sam, every time I think of her something about her makes me smile. She tries so hard to be tough and act like she doesn't need anyone, but that isn't true. She needs Danny as much as he needs her and she needs baby Lila so much.

The question is does she need me? I hope she does.

I turn the bike around and head home.

I walk back into the penthouse to see Sam asleep on touch with a letter on her swollen stomach.

I read the top the words on the top of the letter

Jason, please read this then wake me up so we can talk about it, Love Sam

I rip the letter open

For right now this is Sam voice reading the letter in Jason head then we go back to Jason thoughts, Thanks.

_**Dear Jason,**_

_**I know I say you need to talk about your feelings, but so do I and the best way I do that is in a letter. **_

_**Jason, you have done so much for me, more than anyone else in my life ever has and that includes Sonny. **_

_**I have lied to you, keep things from you, and basically drove you nuts on a daily bases since you found out about Lila being in my tummy. **_

_**You helped me when I didn't even know if I wanted to have this baby. You helped me when I didn't have the guts to tell Sonny. You said you help raise this baby when you knew it wasn't yours, as well as the fact that I was in love with someone else and wanted to raise the baby with them. **_

**_I have never been so happy to not get what I thought I wanted. I thought I wanted to raise this baby with Sonny because I loved him, but I realize now that Michael and Morgan need and love Sonny. As for Lila, she will love Sonny because he is her biological father, but she needs and love you because you have been there for every doctor's appointment and every other important moment since we found out about her. You are her father in every sense of the world and as you say DNA doesn't matter._**

_**For me Jason, you have been a life saver. You helped me with the murder conviction that said I killed my mother and you helped save not only Lila, one of the other two most important people in my life. You helped save Danny, never asking for anything in return. You took care of him, made sure he didn't get hurt by what accidentally happen. All the while dealing with me fighting with you over everything and bugging the hell out of you.**_

**_All you have ever wanted from me is to take care of the baby and myself, never caring about yourself or what you want. You never worry about yourself. You worry about Carly, Sonny, Michael, Morgan, Courtney, Emily, Lila, Danny, and myself before you even dare ask what you want. _**

_**I want you to worry about yourself, but most of all I wish you let me in and let me worry about you Jason. You have done everything for me and I have done nothing for you. Please let me in Jason because I want this to work for Lila, for myself, for Sonny and his family but most of all I want this to work for you. The reason being is because I can't image Lila or my life without you in it.**_

_**Love,**_

_**  
Samantha **_

Back to Jason point of view for now, thanks.

I stare at that letter with my eyes filling with tears because Sam thinks of me as Lila dad and she doesn't care that its not by blood.

There something I have to find out.

I go over to Sam and sit on m knee on the floor next to where she lays on the couch. I bend over and kiss her forehead. I see her eyes start to open. "Jason" she says it a groggy voice.

"Did you mean what you said in this letter Sam?" I ask not knowing what else to because I just hope that she means it but which part do I want her to mean.

Sam point of view from now on, thanks.

I slowly sit up and ask "Which part?"

"I have to parts I want to know about." Jason says and he goes to sit on the couch behind my back.

"Which parts?" I ask as I let myself lean back onto his strong chest needing his support.

He slowly puts his arms around my belly and I turn my head to look at him, "The part that you think of me as Lila dad?"

"Yes, you are her dad in my heart, in hers and yours." I see his blue eyes fill with tears and a little tear drop came out I slowly wipe it away with my right hand. "The other part?"

"Why can't you image your life without me?"

TBC

Thank you for all the feedback more to come.


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

From A Sea Of Lies Comes Something Wonderful

Disclaimer: Don't own GH or the people on the show but can I have Jason please pretty please?

Chapter Three

My heart jumps from my chest to my throat. I pull myself up and try to get out of Jason's arms because at this current moment I can't stay in his arms. The more I try to get out the tighter he holds onto me. "Sam, please answer me?" He begs. I hear the need in his voice.

But what does he need me to say?

"Jason, please let go of me." I say not knowing if my voice was even high enough to hear.

"Not till you answer, if I let go of you then you can get a chance to think of a responses and not say what it is you really meant. I want the truth Sam, please if not for me, don't lie for Lila."

Jason turns me so I'm basically sitting on his lap looking into his eyes and I see so much. I see the need for an answer, him slightly begging me to honest with him, him wanting me to say something, and his need for it.

But what is his need for?

Does he want me to say because he the best friend I have ever had or does he want me to say something else. I don't know what he wants or what I want anymore.

All I know is that Lila matters the most.

"Jason, it doesn't matter all that matters is Lila."

Jason pulls it so I'm now completely sitting on his lap. I feel his strong thighs under me and I'm having even more trouble thinking. "It matters, Sam. It matters and you matter, please answer?"

I don't know what to say because I don't know how I feel. So I just say the truth, "I don't know why I can't image my life without you in it but I do know I want you in my life and not just for Lila."

He finally let's go of me with that. As soon as I was free I got up and stormed out of the penthouse slamming the door in my wake.

As soon as I look up I see Carly staring at me, "What did you do Jason?" She asks

Sometimes I try to be nice to her for Jason, wait I mean Sonny. DAMN IT I don't know anymore. "Nothing Carly, butt out." I snapped because I'm not in the mood for her right now.

I'm 6 and half months pregnant, my hormones are a mess, and my feelings are a mess. I am in no mood to be nice to a woman who hates me with a passion. I try to get by her to go the elevator but she is in my way, "Move Carly."

"Not till you tell me what you did to Jason."

"Carly, Jason and I aren't fighting I just am pregnant, tired and in a awful mood so get the hell out of my way."

She just about gets out of my way when I hear the door of the penthouse open. "Jason, what did that slut do to you?" Carly asks walking over to him.

"Go home Carly." He says

"Jason," She says. She puts her hand on his arm and he looks down at it. "What she do to you?"

"Go Sam didn't do anything wrong." Carly gets ready to argue I see it but when she looks at Jason face she backs up and goes into her penthouse.

I hit the button of elevator. "Sam." Jason says softly. I ignoring him knowing if I look at him either I'll go back in or I'll fight with him and not wanting to do either I just stare at the button waiting for the light to go off so I can get on.

"Bye Jason I'll be back." I say as I hear the button ding and the light goes off. I'm half way on the elevator when I feel Jason arm go under my knees and his outer go under my back and myself being lifted in the air and into Jason arms. "PUT ME DOWN JASON!!"

"No."

That was all he said and he starts taking long steps to carry me into the penthouse. "JASON PUT ME DOWN YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TREAT ME LIKE THIS!" I keep screaming, but Jason doesn't listen he keep carrying me into the house then up the stairs. "JASON WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME!?"

Jason just keeps walking the stairs not answering me. "I KNOW YOU AREN'T A MORON OR DEATH JASON MORGAN NOW ANSWER ME! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME!?"

He turns me so my eyes were looking into his piercing blue eyes. "My bedroom"

That was all he said and he kept walking.

From A Sea Of Lies Comes Something Wonderful

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or the people in it, which is fine by me because it's a lot of work but I want borrow Jason every other night lol

Chapter Four

I figured out it was useless to fight him or argue with him because this man never listens to reason. Plus I'm sorta wondering why he is taking me to his bedroom. Maybe he wants to have his way with me on his king size bed.   
  
WAIT!

Where the hell did that come from?

I DO NOT WANT JASON TO HAVE HIS WAY WITH ME!

I go back to fighting with Jason. I start punching his chest and screaming "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME TO YOUR BEDROOM? IF YOU THINK YOU CAN SEDUCE ME YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING JASON MORGAN!"

Could he seduce me ok I need to stop asking that never mind, "JASON PUT ME DOWN!"

"No problem." He says and he drops me on his bed in a not so nice matter.

"JASON!" I scream again. I try to get up and he looks at me in a way that makes me stay put.

"I want to show you something Sam. I didn't bring you in here to seduce you, though if I wanted too you be more than happy to go with the flow." He had a sparkle in his eye and the smirk on his face I didn't know if I wanted to hit him or kiss him senseless.

Did I say kiss him senseless?

DAMN IT!! I DO NOT WANT JASON MORGAN!

"In your dreams Morgan, in your freaken dreams." I say and I pull myself up.

"Every night baby, every night."

"Oh my god Jason Morgan made a joke. Is the world coming to an end?" I laugh and smile.

Then what I hear shocks me Jason laughing. "Do you want me to help you to the top of the bed you look a little uncomfortable."

"Yes, please."

I watch Jason as he comes over to me, putting his hand under my knee again and pulls me up the bed to sit against the headboard. "Thanks Jason."

"Not done." He lifts me up and pulls down the covers and puts me back down. Then he fixes the pillows to support my back and then pulls the covers over me. "Now I'm done."

I grab Jason hand and say, "Thank you Jason."

He smiles at me, "I need my hand to get what I want to show you."

I drop his hand and he walks over to his dresser, but I can't help it I stare at his ass as he goes. The boy has a fine and I mean finnne ass.

He comes back and hands me a black note book. "What this Jason?"

"It's a wish list I have for Lila and you just read it."

I take the book and Jason starts to read. "No, Jas stay here and sit next to me why I read it out loud to the both of us please."

"Ok."

He goes to sit next to me, "No under the covers." I say as he goes to sit on top of the covers.

He smiles and slips under the covers next to me I move over and the turn so my head resting on his chest. He slips his arm around my waist to support me.

I open the book and start reading

[B] [I] **_The Five things I want for Lila and Sam._**

_**Lila,**_

**_I want Lila to know she is always loved, even thought I'm not her biological dad that I will always love her no matter what. That I will be there always, even if it's from a distance._**

_**I want Lila to be a happy girl. Always smiling and laughing like I wish I did more but I'm to serious for my own good or at least Sam thinks so.**_

_**I want Lila to have a family. With two parents that love her. No matter who they are as long as they know what a wonderful girl she going to be and how much she is loved already.**_

**_I want Lila to love me. This is my selfish wish. I want Lila to love me as her own father even thought I'm not. I always wanted a daughter of my very own and even though I'm not her father I want her to love me._**

_**I want Lila to know and love her brothers. Morgan and Michael are such great boys and they will be great big brothers to her. That is if Carly will let them. Which I know she will do because as much as she hates Sam, she wouldn't let her boys, and Lila suffer. Sonny is the father of Lila and Carly will understand the boys need there sister sooner or later. I just hope its sooner.**_

_**Sam,**_

_**I want her to realize she doesn't have to do everything on her own. I want her to know I'm here for her always. No matter what she done or could do would push me away she stuck with me. **_

_**I want Sam to tell me things without having to pull teeth. I want her to be able to open up. Which is the same thing she wants me to do. I guess she and I are more a like then we would like to think.**_

_**I want Sam to smile more, laugh more, and stop worrying so much. Danny fine and happy. Lila healthy and happy. Everything bad is in the past, at least for the time being. She deserves to be happy. **_

_**I want her to stop thinking that she has to thank me all the time. I'm not doing this for Sonny, I'm doing this for her and Lila. I admit I am doing this for Michael and Morgan as well. But mostly I'm doing this for her because she doesn't deserve to go through this on her own.**_

**_Most of all I want Sam and Lila to have the family they deserve. With two parents always around for Lila and with someone always around for Sam no matter what it is, how late it is or whatever else is going around. I want Sam to have someone she can really count on. All the time, not just some of the time like with Sonny, but any time during the day. Early, late, midday, and at 2 am because she wants ice cream. I want Sam to marry me so we can be a real family for Lila. _**[/I]****[/B]

I close the book and turn my head up to Jason, "Do you really want to marry me, and not just for the baby?"

Jason puts his hand on my cheeks and whips the tears that came out of my eyes while I was reading that lovely wish list. "Yes, I do want to marry you because you deserve a real family and I can give it to you."

"What about love?"

Jason pulls me close, "What we have is better than love, we have trust and with trust love isn't important anymore. So will you marry me Samantha McCall?"

TBC

Thanks for the feedback yet again.


End file.
